


In the Early Morning Light

by madrastic



Series: 14 Day Quarantine [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Pegging, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: Ahren wakes up in the morning with a not-so-small issue. Luck for him, he has two partners to help out, even if they're a bit groggy.Day 10: Aftercare, Spit Roasting, + Sleepy Morning Sex
Relationships: Marsh (Aconite)/Hollyhock (Aconite)/Ahren (Aconite), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 14 Day Quarantine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 14 Day Quarantine





	In the Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did all 3 for this day, it was fun! set during book 2

The morning light was faint as it streamed through the window, winding through cracks in the heavy curtains. It played across Ahren’s eyelids, bringing him into the waking world. Slowly, his dream faded away into a vague thing, concepts crumbling into dust the second his newly collected thoughts brushed against them, lost to the annals of his memories as he stirred. The afterimages of hands on Ahren, lips on Ahren, the moans of his partners as they—

He was warm, a blanket cloyingly soft over him and the sheets under him clean and fresh. His scent was all over the sheets, mingled with his two partners and bedmates, dragon mixing with half-elf and Humanish. It was nice, spending time in his human form, especially when he could wake up surrounded by the slumbering bodies of the people he loved so much it could hurt. Carefully, so as not to disturb them, Ahren brushed his sandy blond hair out of his face. He should cut it soon, with how frequently the long strands were falling into his eyes.

Beside him, Hollyhock had curled up against Ahren’s side, mismatched eyes closed as the half-elf slept, freshly shorn black hair sticking up in the most adorable way. A light blush graced his pale cheeks as he slept, breathing slow and relaxed, a bit of drool staining Ahren’s sleep shirt. Ahren didn’t have the heart to move him, he looked so sweet when he slept. The burn scars on the right side of his face were fading nicely, the arcane green slowly giving way to the pale of scar tissue, lightly tinted. That eye would likely still stay a milky green, though still usable.

On Ahren’s other side, his arm had been seized by his Humanish, Marsh’s copper hair fanning out over bronze skin. There were little freckles over the bridge of their nose, trailing down their cheeks and neck to speckle their skin. Ahren had to resist the urge to count them all, to see how many gilded flecks dotted their skin. Even in sleep, their face screwed up in frustration, likely dreaming of aggravating things, people. They had never been one to love the rest of the world, even as a medic.

With a sharp exhale, golden eyes flickered open, meeting Ahren’s emerald green. Their face softened as they realized who they were looking at, the images of their dreams dispelling, eyes bright enough that Ahren could have sworn he saw his reflection in those irises. His fingers brushed their hair out of their face, careful and gentle.

“Good morning.” Ahren’s voice was still creaky from sleep, quiet enough not to disturb the half-elf soundly sleeping under his arm.

Marsh lifted a hand to tilt Ahren’s chin down to them, their faces only inches apart. “Morning.” The way their voice rasped did things to Ahren, forcing him to fight down a flush.

“Did you sleep well?” He said, instead of something else, something more explicit.

“With you? Yeah.” Their lips parted, gaze pinning Ahren under their scrutiny. “And you?”

Woke up from a sex dream, nothing big. Did people even have those or was Ahren just that special. “Very well, thank you.”

Their hand wandered down Ahren’s chest, a dare in their expression. “Is that so? Any fun dreams?”

“Um, no, you?” There was a blush staining Ahren’s tan cheeks, contrasting with the scale patches there. He knew it.

Marsh hummed, slotting their hips against Ahren’s, watching how he tried and failed to ignore the insistent memory between his legs, his dick already woken up in its sheath. It would be bad if it slid out right now, Holly was sleeping and Marsh likely just wanted to cuddle, Ahren was going to ruin everyone’s morning with these urges that he wasn’t able to control and—

“I dreamt I fucked you.” They said, like it was nothing at all. “I got the strap and I fucked you into the bed.”

Ahren’s heart rate spiked. This was a dream, it had to be. Ahren was dreaming right now and he was going to wake up at any moment to his friends sleeping around him, ignorant of the emotions running through his mind. He was going to have to extricate himself so carefully, sneaking into the bathroom to take care of himself before he could rejoin them, praying that they didn’t notice his absence.

“I could do it now, if you want.” A divine thigh slid between Ahren’s legs, pressing against him in that perfect way, Marsh ready to take him apart without even lifting a finger.

“Holly’s sleeping?” What was meant to be a statement twisted itself into a question, the dragon’s voice creaking under the weight of his own eagerness.

Soft, strong fingers passed over Ahren’s cheek, cupping his face. “I don’t think he’d mind.”

Ahren let himself be manipulated with gentle touches, lips pressing to Marsh’s. For all their bluster and bravado, they kissed him back like they were scared of breaking him, scared of breaking the quiet moment. Well, he couldn’t have that. His heart loved them so much it ached, demanding and insistent. More than anything, he wanted to see them happy.

Curling his arm around them, Ahren let himself roll over as he deepened the kiss, dragging his hips against their thigh. They reciprocated, pressing themselves against Ahren, the smell of their skin, their hair, intoxicating around the dragon. If he could spend an eternity like this, he would never want for anything else, just Marsh’s lips on his, Marsh’s tongue in his mouth. Letting his hands wander down, Ahren squeezed their ass, running his palms under the soft fabric of their sleep shorts to feel the heat of their skin.

A grumble from Hollyhock and a shove to Ahren’s shoulder pulled the two apart. As Ahren rolled over, Marsh followed him, clinging to his chest. Their hair spilled out over him, smile brighter than the sun as they graciously smoothed down Holly’s hair, eyes soft as the man grumbled in the morning light, eyes unfocused and groggy from slumber.

He was adorable when he woke up, his brain taking a little while to get started as the world around him became aware of his presence. Blinking slowly at Marsh, his face screwed up in focus, taking in their rumpled clothes, Ahren’s hands still down their pants and cupping their ass. He was processing, they just had to give him a moment and he would be fine, just a few more seconds and he would understand what was going on. In Ahren’s humble opinion, it was incredibly endearing.

“Are you two fucking?” His voice was low and scratchy, a temptation of temptations.

Propping themselves up on Ahren’s midsection, Marsh pressed a kiss to their boyfriend’s forehead. “Care to join in?”

There was a moment of decision that passed over Holly’s face before he leaned in to press clumsy, sleepy kisses to Marsh’s neck, not the least bit artful, but heartwarming in their genuineness. “Uh-huh.”

With a pleased hum, Marsh fanned their fingers over Holly’s bare chest, shirt long thrown off at some point in the night. Leaning forward, Ahren feathered slow kisses to Holly’s neck, lingering in just that way that he liked, not caring about leaving marks. Holly was theirs, their half-elf. Was it a crime that all should know that? As he grazed his teeth against Holly’s pulse point, the man gasped, visibly resisting the urge to fidget. Marsh pulled back, thumbing his lip to run a finger over his teeth, Hollyhock lapping at their fingertips.

“I really want to fuck you, Holly.” They mused, gaze clever, exacting. Of all things, Marsh had never been one to cut corners or mince words. “But I also want to see you with a dick down your throat. Can you see the issue?”

The whine that slipped out of Hollyhock bordered on needy, sucking on Marsh’s fingers like that would help them decide, help them do something to relieve the growing tightness in his pants. As Ahren danced his fingers across the front of Holly’s crotch, pulling his mouth back with a possessive nip, it was a godsend to see the desperate look on Holly’s face. He bucked into the hands on him, not quite convinced that he was actually awake. Those pretty, pretty mismatched eyes could stop the stars from walking their way across the sky with how they watched Ahren. He would do anything Holly asked, anything at all. The man just had to say the word.

Tilting his head, an idea came to the dragon. “Why not both.”

Blue and green eyes widened in realization, head already nodding, ignorant of Marsh’s confused expression.

“He has two holes,” Ahren said, as explanation, “one to put a dick down his throat and one to get fucked. I wouldn’t mind sharing.”

A grin spread across Marsh’s face. “I wouldn’t mind sharing either. I’ll be getting the strap, in that case? He does look good between your legs, if you want to take his mouth. I can prepare him, it won’t be a problem.”

“That does sound like a nice idea. Holly, what do you think?” Ahren pushed messy hair out of his boyfriend’s face, trailing a finger down the shell of one ear as Marsh removed their finger from Holly’s mouth.

“I think—” there was a whimper in his voice, trying to hold still so hard that he was trembling ever so slightly, “I think that if you two don’t  _ decide _ on something, that I’m going to go into the bathroom and finish myself off on my own.”

Marsh pinched the tip of his ear, drawing a sharp gasp from Holly. “That settles it. Any preference for the strap?”

“Just fuck me.”

With a parting kiss, Marsh slid off of the bed, leaving a wonderfully warm shadow where they had been. Maker, more than anything, Ahren loved just how hot his partners were. There was never a cold moment with them; even in the dead of winter, there was no frost in his bones to blur the edges of his vision, lulling him into an uneasy sleep, more like death than anything restful.

No, he sat up, tugging his soft, fabric pants down enough that Hollyhock could sit between his legs. Running his fingers over the man’s nipples, Ahren reveled in the effect he had on him, breathing speeding up as his half-elf squirmed, sensitive pink skin pebbling under Ahren’s steady fingers. He did oblige his boyfriend, licking into his mouth and kissing him like this was their last moment together, like this was going to be the last time he ever saw Hollyhock again. Rough motions pulled Holly into his lap, slender, half-Elven hands wandering under Ahren’s shirt to trace teasing circles into his stomach.

Well, two could play at that game. Three, even, and how was it Ahren’s fault that he got distracted when Marsh returned with their tools. There was a harness on them, shorts… somewhere. Their shirt was off too, showing off their soft stomach, the flat expanse of their chest. For all their five-foot-three glory, they looked like a god of old, unearthly flame burning behind golden eyes. In the morning light, golden and airy, Ahren was already convinced that they could burst into a wall of holy fire had they thought it fit.

A toy hung between their legs, a stiff, double-ended thing. They had always been a fan of efficiency. The idea of it made Ahren lick his lips, that the silicone thing had been used on Holly and himself, wielded by a true master. Marsh was good at what they did, their actions screaming with confidence. This morning was starting the right way. Setting a small tin of lubricant down on the nightstand, they got back on the bed.

“Holly.” Marsh’s voice was less singsong and more command. “Take off your underwear and bend over.”

Ahren could feel the shudder that ran through Holly as he scrambled to comply, shoving off his boxers to free his erection, a dab of precum on his cockhead already. Obediently, Holly scooted away from Ahren, enough room for him to follow Marsh’s instruction while still staying in contact with him. Not that the dragon had anything to complain about, seeing Hollyhock bent over with his ass in the air was a blessing in and of itself, even better when it put Holly’s face right between Ahren’s legs, dark hair tickling his boyfriend’s thighs. It was quite a sight indeed, one that made wetness grow between Ahren’s legs, his dick beginning to slip out of its sheath.

The quiet whimper Holly let out when their Humanish snapped their glove taut against their hand, the sound a warning that they were about to start, made Ahren bite his lip, running a hand through soft black hair. Hollyhock always loved having his hair played with it, especially when he was about to get fucked up the ass so hard that he’d forget how to walk straight.

Moaning softly, Holly buried his face in the sheets, trying to hide how much he was blushing as Marsh slid a finger inside him. The medic would never hurt him, not without Holly asking them to, but a primal part of Ahren’s mind still worried, still fretted over his partners like they were going to disappear if he wasn’t there to constantly keep an eye on them. They were fine, everything was fine. No one was going to get hurt, not with Marsh here.

“How does that feel?” He asked instead, stroking at Holly’s cheekbone.

Gathering his thoughts, Holly blinked at Ahren like the man had asked him to calculate the distance from the capital city to the moon. “Good.”

“Just good?” Marsh piped up, taking the initiative to add another finger. “I must be losing my touch if it’s just  _ good _ .”

A yelp tore itself from Holly’s throat as Marsh pressed their fingers into that wonderful little spot inside him, making his eyes unfocus as pleasure became his entire world. Spreading his legs wider Ahren tried to relieve the pressure on his cock as it slid out more, his ridged, dark green member standing proud, dripping with his own slick.

“Would you like some, Holly?” He asked, dragging his own fingers up the front of his cock, taunting.

His half-elf’s nod was jerky, breathing fast.

“What kind of answer is that?” A third finger was added as Marsh scolded him, voice stern and commanding. “Give Ahren a proper response.”

His pupil was dilated wide, the other lost to the murky green of arcane scarring. “Ahren, I would like some very much. Can I please suck your cock?”

“Better.” Marsh kissed the small of Holly’s back. “Much better. Was that so hard?”

“No.” The response was more of a breath than anything.

Smiling, Marsh squeezed Holly’s hip affectionately. “Good. Why don’t you listen to Ahren’s answer.”

Oh. Right. Answering. Ahren was supposed to be answering Hollyhock and not sitting there like an unwatered ficus with his dick in his hand.

“Yes, you may suck my cock.” Even after all this time, the words still felt vulgar in his mouth, wonderfully prohibited.

An eager glint passed through Holly’s eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows, opening his mouth wide. Ahren tried to fight down the blush tinging his cheeks as he shifted forward, lining up Holly’s mouth with the tip of his dick. This was… not where Ahren had expected to be, about to shove his cock down his half-elf’s throat.

The tip of said half-elf’s tongue flicked across Ahren’s slit, sending little sparks of pleasure up Ahren’s spine. Reclining back into the pillows, he let Holly handle it—the man knew what he was doing, especially by now. An expert mouth closed over the head of his cock, immensely pleasurable and intoxicatingly warm. A content moan was Hollyhock’s reward as the man sucked lightly, a hand in his hair turning guiding as Ahren directed him to where he was needed today. Sometimes, Holly could be such a tease.

Pulling their fingers out of Holly, Marsh ignored the muffled whine the man made as they measured out a healthy amount of lubricant, thoroughly spreading it over the toy between their legs.

“Don’t be a brat, Holly.” They took off their glove, lining themselves up with Holly’s entrance. “What do you say?”

That perfect mouth left Ahren’s cock, making direct eye contact with the dragon as he spoke. “Marsh, please fuck me. I want you—I need you. Please fuck me until I can’t think straight.”

Marsh made a show of thinking about it, pursing their lips and tapping their chin with a finger, as if Ahren wasn’t about to lose it. “Hm. Ahren? Don’t you think he needs to be a little rougher with you, the way he’s teasing you like that. It’s quite rude, Holly, the man wants you to choke on his dick and all you’re giving him are little kitten licks.”

Well, that certainly got the rest of Ahren’s dick out of its slit, hard and needy between his legs. Hollyhock was certainly good with his mouth and he could take Ahren. He had even mentioned being willing to be treated rougher in bed, that he wouldn’t mind it if Ahren thrust into his mouth some. Yes, it went against every instinct that had been drilled into Ahren, but what were instincts, really?

Pushing down gently on the back of Holly’s head resulted in the man accepting this new direction, eyes still locked on Ahren’s own green. Bit by bit, Ahren watched his dick disappear into Holly’s mouth, lips stretching around the base. Experimentally, the dragon thrust, just a little bit, just enough to satisfy the urge, feeling muscles give way for him. As Holly’s lips sank to the hilt of Ahren’s cock, Ahren was clicking with pleasure, hand tight on the back of Hollyhock’s head.

It was in that position that Marsh pushed into him, slowly, incrementally. The half-elf’s moans reverberated around Ahren’s member, perfect and wonderful. As Marsh bottomed out, the Humanish ran their fingers down Hollyhock’s spine, stroking skin beginning to sweat. And then, they started to thrust.

All Hollyhock could do was moan and make those little wordless sounds as the Humanish pounded into him, quickly finding that spot inside him that took his breath away. Before he had time to decide against it, Ahren thrust into Holly’s open mouth again, harder this time. That only drew more groans out of the man, letting himself be used as a glorified toy that breathed and cried. Ahren was not ashamed to note how much harder it made him, how much more desperate.

Marsh themselves panted as their fingertips pressed bruises into the divets of Holly’s hips, setting a brutal pace that they intended to keep up until they came, never giving the man a reprieve from the onslaught his body was taking. There was heat building in Ahren’s core, a tempting, cloying heat that would have its way with him if he decided he had less self-control than he had previously believed. Tugging on Hollyhock’s hair, he pushed the man’s head down onto his cock again and again, careful not to hurt him. The last thing Ahren wanted to do was hurt Hollyhock.

Spit and golden slick drooled out from between Holly’s lips as he took it, holding himself up as his hands balled up the sheets beneath him, eyes open but seeing nothing. Between his legs, his cock leaked, hard enough that it looked almost painful. He was beautiful like this, still a bit groggy, getting his brain fucked out. He looked like a god of debauchery, lost in his own pleasure.

All too soon, Ahren’s hand tightened in Holly’s hair, heart pounding in his ears as his back arched. “Holly—”

Those debased eyes looked up at him adoringly as sweet golden cum filled Holly’s mouth, dripping out between his lips as he coughed and sputtered, trying to keep from choking. Pulling back, Ahren let the man get some air, let him breathe properly without a ten-inch cock down his throat. There were tears pricking at the corner of his half-elf’s eyes as he hacked and drooled, letting his arms collapse onto the bed. If they were all being honest, Ahren had been holding up Holly more than his own arms, especially closer to the end.

Breathing hard, Ahren took in the sight before him: his half-elf, collapsed on the bed, eyes glazed over and a moan on his lips as his Humanish pounded into them hard, pace more erratic as they neared their own release. Ahren was going to die, this was going to kill him. All of the blood was going to go to his blush and leave nothing for his brain, and he was going to die happy.

Marsh looked divine, hair loose as they sucked hickeys along the line of Holly’s spine, giving the pale skin there the occasional nip. Their hand wandered down, collecting leftover slick from Holly’s mouth in their fingers before drawing back, examining their hand for a bit longer than normal, trying to collect their thoughts into something that wasn’t sex-addled. Ahren could see their thighs twitching—they were close, especially from the way their baby hairs stuck to their forehead with sweat, that too-bright look in their eye.

“Having fun, Holly?” They crooned into his ear, voice a breathy rasp.

The nod was more of a jerk than anything with any meaning, one hard motion instead of words. So, this was what it took to render Hollyhock speechless, one good fuck from his partners. Ahren was going to have to remember that, save that for later. It might be a good insomnia cure, one never knew. Marsh’s tempo had all but been abandoned, their hand clasping around Hollyhock’s dick, driving more moans out of the man.

“I love you.” They said as they moved faster, more desperately. “I love you so much.”

“Love you.” The words were clumsy, but they were there, twisted into a high cry as semen spilled onto the sheets, Hollyhock stiffening up and trembling like a leaf, the world falling away for him.

Marsh fucked him through his orgasm, thrusts growing shallower as their thighs tightened up, gasping and whining as they rocked softly, rubbing the dildo against themselves, letting themselves lose control as they dug their fingers into Holly’s sides hard enough to leave bruises on the pale plane of skin. Breathing hard, they feathered kisses against his back, his hips, his ass as they pulled out.

They laid the man down on the bed, undoing the straps and removing the toy from their own hole as they went to get some water. Ahren brushed the hair out of Holly’s face, motions careful and gentle, pulling him into his lap as the half-elf caught his breath, head full of cotton. Little kisses were pressed to the top of his head, praises whispered into soft black hair as Marsh returned, damp towels in hand and a now-less-than-full waterskin.

“Why don’t you clean up yourself and Holly, I’ll get the bed less messy.” They offered, handing Ahren a small, damp towel.

Nodding, he accepted it, passing the fabric across the mess of Holly’s face. There was so much sweet slick and spit on his face, it couldn’t have been comfortable. Ignoring the way the half-elf screwed his face up, Ahren wiped his ass clean of the lube, cum off of his dick. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do for now. His own mess was far faster to clean up, just a few swipes between his legs and he was placing the soiled towel on the nightstand.

Marsh had done the best they could on the bed, getting the brunt of the cum off so that there was room to lie back down. It wouldn’t be such a shame to take a bit more of a nap, Hollyhock wasn’t going to get up for another few hours anyway. The Humanish snuggled up to Ahren, resting their forehead on his grey shirt as they took one of Holly’s hands in theirs.

“Love you.” It was a mumble, too tired to fully enunciate.

A sappy smile found its way onto Ahren’s face as Hollyhock muttered something back to Marsh, eyes already drifting closed as he laid atop his dragon. “I love you too. You did a good job.”

“Just good?” He didn’t need to look to see the playful, sleepy grin on his Humanish’s face.

“I’d say rather more than good, yes.”

Wrapping his arm around Marsh, Ahren pressed a kiss to their hair, reveling in the smell of sex and Marsh and Holly, even if one of them was currently trying to make a nest of his side and the other snoring quietly and staining his shirt with his own cum and drool.

**Author's Note:**

> liked these characters? see more of them in [Aconite!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825511/chapters/52086310)


End file.
